Michelle Lobster
|image= |name=Michelle Lobster |kanji= ミッシェル |rōmaji= Missheru |alias= |race=Human |gender=Female |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= |hair= |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives=Lucy Heartfilia (unknown) Jude Heartfilia (unknown) Layla Heartfilia (unknown) |magic= |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= Episode 128 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Michelle Lobster is a distant relative of Lucy Heartfilia and a member of the wealthy Lobster Family.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 128 Appearance Michelle has a slender figure and has an average height. Michelle has a striking resemblance to that of Lucy she has dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Her attire makes reference to upper-class women consisting of a pink and white themed dress with a white trim and a red ribbon attached to it in which the top of the dress is a lighter pink while the area below her waist has a darker shade of pink and a pink bonnet also with a white trim that has a blue corsage on the left side. Michelle wears white stockings and wears little red shoes. Personality Michelle is a dedicated and passionate person, searching for Lucy for over seven years, in honor of Jude Heartfilia's wishes. She is often seen being cheerful, smiling sweetly when around others. Michelle notably also seems inspired by the guild and how they tackle missions, mentioning that it seems like a fun place to be. She often has a very clumsy side to her and tends to be quite sensitive and fragile, often crying loudly whether from happiness or sadness. According to Lucy, there is something about Michelle that makes everyone want to protect her. Michelle has a sporadic appetite; she is often seen eating food when talking to others. Happy had also remarked that Michelle similar to Lucy as they were both noisy. She also shows a side of interest to her, unafraid to watch a potentially dangerous mission right in front of her and also takes action immediately when she sees Lucy in danger. Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 128 Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky Arc (Anime Only) Arriving by train, she enters the Fairy Tail guild where Romeo points to Lucy. She introduces herself to Lucy who does not even know her. Mortified, she blubbers up emotionally hurt. Furthermore, Michelle shocks Lucy and her friends when she addresses her as "Nee-san," as -san is the sign of respect for someone older and Lucy didn't think she was older than Michelle. She mentions that her family and the Heartfilia family are distant relatives to rectify Happy's misunderstanding of Lucy's father having an illegitimate daughter. Michelle starts to sob until Lucy asks about the case she is carrying. She then attempts to embrace Lucy, but Michelle unfortunately drops the case on her toe. Moments later, she informs Lucy that she was instructed by her father to send that case as a memento from him to Lucy. Jude also requested for Michelle to search for Lucy during that 7-year gap. Afterwards, Natsu tells Lucy to open the case. Inside, Lucy and the others, puzzled and filled with wonder, find a bandaged key-shaped object. Carla, at the sight of the unraveled, mysterious, key-like object is somehow terror-stricken. Everyone else is curious about this shady memento and question about it. Michelle tells everyone that she hasn't eaten in three days. By the river, Michelle follows Lucy to her house while carrying Plue in her arms, and Lucy tells her how much she loves her guild. Michelle compliments Lucy and states that Jude would be proud of her. In Lucy's house, Michelle gazes at the photos of Jude and Layla and then reads Lucy's newest script for a novel. When Lucy comes back, she finds Michelle crying about Iris. Michelle expresses her envy for Lucy who has big dreams while she has none. Lucy decides to let Michelle stay here. Michelle starts crying again, and Lucy tells her to get a job here at Fairy Tail guild. A montage of Michelle helping her guild is shown while Lucy narrates. With the montage over, Natsu calls Lucy for a job to catch some bandits, and Michelle gets excited because she wants to see Lucy in action. Even though Lucy doesn't want Michelle to be there, Makarov and the others insist that she brings Michelle with her; Erza reasons that Michelle will get experience. Lucy vows to protect Michelle as the gang head out for their mission. Somewhere in Fiore, Gray goes over the mission, but Erza comes with the cart and a plan involving her and Lucy being decoys while Natsu and Gray attacks the bandits by surprise. However, Natsu refuses to ride in the cart which prompts Michelle to volunteer as a decoy. As Michelle and Lucy drive the cart down the path, Erza and Gray wait in the back with Natsu and Happy soaring in the sky. Michelle and Lucy arrives to a blockade where the bandits greet them; Lucy immediately executes Erza's plan by showing off her body. Somehow, the bandits are not aroused by Lucy's curvaceous body. When the bandits decide to rob the cargo, the men find Gray attractive and tries to assault him. Though, Gray and Erza attack them. The boss appears and freaks out Lucy and Michelle with his strange behavior. He attacks Lucy, and Michelle attempts to help her; Natsu appears from the sky and defeats the boss. With the mission over, Lucy and Michelle eat lunch, and Michelle proposes to make a request to solve the mystery behind Jude's memento. At Fairy Tail guild, Lucy gets permission, and Natsu takes on Michelle's job. Then, Michelle trips with the memento falling on the ground. Suddenly, the object levitates with mysterious runes or characters revealing itself on the object. Makarov tries to tell Lucy to give up on the request, but Lucy insists on solving the riddle for Michelle's sake. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Anime Exclusive